


Mirror

by harezora



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harezora/pseuds/harezora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yogi sees a silver haired ghost who looks exactly like himself in a mirror. (Spoilers for Score 63)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [镜](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20199) by 敦敦-金银与仪各一份打包带走. 



A dressing mirror suddenly appeared in Yogi's room for no reason.

Yogi did not mind it at first as he thought that the sheep found him this mirror and he even thanked the sheep. But the sheep did not reply.

Yogi is someone who did not like looking into the mirror. Instead of grooming himself, he liked to wear the Nyanperona outfit and practice his poses in front of the mirror, so that the children will love Nyanperona as usual.

But today, the mirror made him uneasy.

'I forgot to tell you, Yogi, but it's said that a ghost lives in there.' His superior, Hirato said with a straight face while sipping coffee elegantly.

'Hey, Hirato, don't scare me, I'm most afraid of these things!' As expected, Yogi was screaming due to being terrified.

Hirato never answered, while he gave a wide grin to Yogi who felt the chills from it.

After long hours of work, Yogi returned to his room. When he looked at the mirror, he could not help but think of what Hirato told him earlier and stepped back from it unconsciously.

Was it his imagination, or did his surrounding become colder by a few degrees?

If it's so sudden, then it could be real?

Yogi could not resist but run away from his room. He was really afraid of those things. He could go to Nai's room tonight and ask the sheep to take the mirror away.

He decided to leave his room, but he felt frozen to the spot.

Eh? What is happening?

Yogi became flustered as he walked towards the mirror, feeling as if his body was not his own.

No, if I go over, I'm going to be eaten by the ghost! Yogi felt like he was about to cry. But something else was controlling his body as he stood in front of the mirror.

Suddenly, that feeling disappeared. Together with Yogi who was standing dumbfounded in front of the mirror, there was a familiar yet unknown person inside the mirror.

A silver haired man who looked exactly like him.

Why the silver hair? Could it be the legendary ghost? That's right, the ghost must have transformed into his appearance to scare him. Yogi's tears were about to come out again.

Just then, a familiar voice sounded from the mirror. It was his own voice. 

'Because you're always like this, I have to appear in front of you.'

Yogi was very shocked before he mustered the courage to look into the mirror. His mirrored self looked at him helplessly. It did not become what Yogi had imagined him to be.

'I'll say this first, I'm not a ghost. Don't listen to Hirato's nonsense.' Silver Yogi seemed upset with what Hirato had said as he sounded very irritated.

'Then...what are you?' Yogi asked while trembling.  It was obvious that he was more afraid of ghosts than Valga. 

Silver Yogi glared at him, before saying, 'You idiot, I am you.'

Yogi blanked out, forgetting his previous fear and asked, 'Eh, how is this possible?'

'That's why I said that you're an idiot.' Silver Yogi glared at Yogi again. 'Wipe your tears, it's ugly.'

Yogi complied, wiping his eyes with tissue before asking, 'How can you be me, I'm right here.'

Silver Yogi felt that he could no longer make this idiot understand him. 'Alright, even if I explain, you won't understand. Maybe you should just assume that I'm a ghost.'

'See, you're a ghost, admit it.' Yogi mumbled softly, with his volume decreasing as he felt Silver Yogi's stare on him.

'Then why are you in a mirror? Do you have any grudges that you haven't resolved?' Yogi already forgot about his fear of ghosts, looking at Silver Yogi in the mirror with the expression of a curious child.

Silver Yogi felt like his veins were going to burst. Why was 'his self' such an idiot?

'I don't have any grudges. I'm just looking around.' Silver Yogi sighed coldly.

'Looking? Looking for what?' 

Facing Yogi's many questions, Silver Yogi felt extremely annoyed with 'himself'. Seeing him mess things up, seeing him having fun with Nai and Gareki, seeing that old fox Hirato come out with outrageous ideas. Silver Yogi thought, and felt bored at his self who knew the answer but did not want to confirm it.

'Do you have any friends here?' Yogi asked.

'Friends? I don't need something like that.' Who would want to be friends with a split personality made up of Cradle cells?

Yogi gazed at Silver Yogi's arrogant face and suddenly asked seriously, 'Don't you feel lonely?'

Lonely? Silver Yogi felt confused. He did not appear often and spent most of his time sleeping within Yogi. What he saw or heard was Yogi's world. That world was both happy and sad. To him, the world was like a mirage, it seemed that he could reach out, yet it was so far away. Whenever he appeared, he would be despised by everyone over how his presence harms Yogi's body. His purpose was to save 'himself', yet everyone treats him like an enemy. After all these times, Silver Yogi also gave up. But in a corner of his heart still cried out. He was clearly Yogi, why would they not accept him? That miserable cry, was it called loneliness?

Silver Yogi never spoke as he looked at Yogi. He never realised that he was this lonely and this loneliness was noticed by 'himself'.

Seeing a crestfallen Silver Yogi, Yogi suddenly spread out his arms, putting the huge mirror into his embrace. He raised his head, giving a serious look at Silver Yogi who was inside the mirror before saying, 'Do you feel it?'

'Feel what?' Silver Yogi was puzzled.

'I gave you a hug so you would not be so lonely this way. When you can get out of the mirror, we can play hide and seek.' The golden haired youth gave a smile which was as bright as the sun, as if it could shine on everything.

Silver Yogi gazed dazedly at the expectant face, feeling something in his heart melt.

'Yeah, let's play hide and seek.'

**Author's Note:**

> I love the author's headcanons and plot a lot, especially the portrayal of silver!Yogi as a ghost in a mirror, silver!Yogi being so frustrated with Yogi and Yogi realizing that silver!Yogi was lonely. Actually, just bless anyone who writes fic of this pairing really.  
> This piece gives me a very Phantom of the Opera feeling because it just fits the 'Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide/ Look at yourself in the mirror, I am there inside.' of The Mirror lyrics a lot (no I'm not trying to say that silver!Yogi/Yogi is like Erik/Christine what). Let's just hope that the situation with silver!Yogi doesn't have to reach The Point of No Return though.  
> A virtual cookie if you read and understood my PotO rambling.


End file.
